Due to limitations on numbers, types, and/or permissions of resources, access to resources may need to be controlled. One technique for controlling access is to assign one or more access rights to individual requests for accessing a resource. In some instances, a plurality of access rights are assigned responsive to a given request. The access rights may then be used for multiple, parallel accesses to the resource. However, in some instances, such time-locked parallel usage is undesirable.